SpongeBob SquarePants
lay Spongebob is a famous cartoon character originated from Nickolodeon in 1999. He is a sponge that lives underwater and works as a Fry Cook, Catches Jellyfish as a hobby, and loves his role models, "Mermaidman and Barnacle Boy". In mugen, there are several versions of spongebob, One being the original and the others being edits. Spongebob was first released by UchichaCody, then MugenJF A.K.A Mugen Toons took it's sprites and replaced all the coding with someone else's creation's coding and called it "Spongebob 2.0". Well, other people made their own sprites and made different spongebobs such as "Orochi Spongebob".Also he is a striker of Ivan Luiz Version of Patrick Original Spongebob The original Spongebob was put in eSnips somewhere. All he did was basically do regular moves and throw spatulas, the only thing that required energy was this move that he punches a lot and then kicks. He was made by somebody by the name of UchichaCody. But was released by someone under the name of Wanted|Ammo. Edited Spongebob Well, some people decided to edit the original Spongebob and gave him more moves and made him stronger. JF Mugen called this Spongebob, "Spongebob Released 2.0." Tanic Spongebob Tanicfan22/TF2 made one once, but it was a KFM spriteswap.He Said he would remake it. He cancelled the remake version because he don't make coding anymore. Other Spongebob's Some spongebobs were made with different sprites such as Orochi Spongebob, he is smaller and his animation is completly different. Another Spongebob used WAY more different sprites. They are more original than they are to being copied. That Spongebob is called "Kinoshita Spongebob." Gameplay 'UchichaCody' UchichaCody's Spongebob, even though being the first, isn't the best one out there. Of course, the sprites were ripped out of one of Spongebob's older games and resized and scripted a bit to work for MUGEN. If you check the sprites in Fighter Factory, you will see he has edited some. Key X/Y/Z = Punch A/B/C = Kick D = Down F = Forward B = Backwards DB = Down-Backward DF = Down-Forward 'Basic Attacks' Normal attack (A, B or Y) Combo for normal attack '' ''Spatula (X) 'Specials' Special attack (Down + X) (requires 1000 bar) 'Placemario' Kinoshita Spongebob is made by Placemario. It used to spam bozooka shots and lazer visors to win a game fast and quick. Placemario edited his Spongebob to give him much better AI. He should have a Patrick assist like doug1105's version. Key X/Y/Z = Punch A/B/C = Kick D = Down F = Forward B = Backwards DB = Down-Backward DF = Down-Forward KrabbyPatty Shot (D, DF, F, x) Spaluta Throw (D, DF, F, y) Spaluta Ride (D, DF, F, z) Bubble Shot (D, DF, F, a) Bubble Bomb (D, DF, F, b) Bubble explode (D, DF, F, c) Gun (D, DB, B,a/b) (Only on Kinoshita Version) Lightsaber (D, DB, B, c) (Only on Kinoshita Version) Tickle Move/Liu Kang Move (F, F, x) Helpers Sandy (D, DB, B, a) Squidward (D, DB, B, b) Mr. Krabs (D, DB, B, c) Hypers Ketchup laser shot/Laser Eye (Kinoshita version only) (D, DF, F, x+y) Goofy Goober Power (D, DF, F, y+z) (No photo because the thumbnail doesn't work) Jellyfish Helper (D, DF, F, a+b) Super Brawl 2 move (D, DB, B, x+y) Bazooka Shot (D, DB, DB, a+b) (Only on Kinoshita) Shun Goku Satsu (D, DF, F, a+b) (Only on Kinoshita) Doug1105 This Spongebob is the newest version of him made by doug1105. It too, has helpers like Placemario's version, though it has new specials like his monster kart hyper. 'Helpers' Patrick Gary Gallery Spongebob.jpg|Orochi Spongebob Kinoshita.jpg|Kinoshita Spongebob Sbob1.gif|Small version of the original spongebob/TF2's spongebob stance. Videos Video:MUGEN: Spongebob(Me) and Suezo vs Homer Simpson and Peter Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Spongebob CharactersCategory:Nicktoons CharactersCategory:HeroesCategory:Movie CharactersCategory:Extreme CharactersCategory:Strikers